I P r o m i s e
by xXSearchingHeartsXx
Summary: What if Heather hadn't shown up and ruined Vincent and Cat's almost kiss? This is my take on what could have happened. ** One-shot **


**_I promise.._**

_x-x-x_

_**This is what I imagined would have happened had Heather not walked in and interrupted VinCat's first kiss. ** one-shot ****_

_x-x-x_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beauty and the Beast, nor do I own Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller.

_x-x-x_

"I just, I think after the last few weeks, you know, and all the trust issues… I think we should take it slow."

He vaguely heard the words as he took a small, drawn out step towards Catherine. The space between them suddenly seemed too wide, and he was desperate to close the gaping chasm that separated her from him.

"Totally," he responded softly, his eyes falling to her soft lips. It was torture, the slow steps taking him to her. He didn't dare go faster, though, for fear that she would change her mind and shove him away once more.

He also didn't want to shorten this—Catherine looked breathtaking, and he longed to remember this moment forever. His mind devoured each glance of her, desperately seeking more than just an image to remember.

Catherine took a small step back, mimicking his movements. Her heart fluttered wildly behind her breastbone—Vincent could tell this much from her rapid pulse. Her breathing was becoming shorter, her beautiful brown eyes widening only slightly.

Whether she was terrified of opening her heart once more, or terrified of the looming moment, he wasn't sure, but he vowed to protect her. He swore to put all her fears to rest—he would do whatever it took without any hesitation.

"You know, let things unfold naturally," Catherine murmured, still moving away from him. He was so consumed by the painful need to touch her, to hold her, he almost missed this, as well.

Taking another step forward, Vincent was grateful for the counter now in Catherine's way. With her no longer able to move away, he was free to come closer, satisfying only a small fraction of his hunger for her.

"Right," he murmured, beginning to lean towards Catherine. Her scent filled the air around him, lighting a flame of desire in the pit of his stomach.

Catherine's pulse raced as the distance between them shrunk. Her eyes had already dropped down to his lips, her attempts to evade the moment forgotten.

"I think I need- I need some… time to-" she breathed faintly, but it was cut short as Vincent covered the last little bit of space that separated them.

The kiss was gentle. Neither was rough or messy, desperately trying to suck the other's face off. No, they were tender and calm, taking their time to prolong the moment. It was only a few moments in reality, but to Vincent Keller, it felt like eternity.

How could he have ever thought of returning to his old life? Of fleeing the country with Alex, leaving Catherine behind? The thought of turning away from the lovely, elegant woman in front of him nearly broke his heart. Had he truly been so selfish these past few weeks that he ignored the connection that had always been present?

"Vincent…" Catherine whispered, breaking him out of his troubling thoughts. His eyes flickered up to her face, taking in the slight flush on her cheeks, the look of pure wonder shining in her eyes. "I…"

"I love you," Vincent said gently, stopping her before she could say more. His hand rested on her cheek lightly—a gesture she had so often used on him. His thumb rubbed tenderly along the side of her face, his eyes searching hers. "I know I've hurt you, and I know you're still mad—you don't have to forgive me now. Just know that I will do _whatever_ it takes to gain back your trust. For now, I don't expect you to say anything. I just wanted you to know I was a jerk, and I know I was—how I could have ignored you is beyond me—but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He watched as she leaned into his hand, her eyes briefly flickering closed, a sigh falling from her lips. In that brief few seconds it took for her to look at him again, Vincent felt like he was being torn in half. Nothing could compare to the agony and longing fighting within his chest at that moment, and it took all his will power to not make a sound.

"I need a while, Vincent," she finally breathed, looking him straight in the eye. His heart clenched as he saw the spark of pain still resting within their depths. "I need a while to trust you again… to be willing to open my heart. I can't tell you how long it will take, but know that I forgive you, Vincent. I never stopped caring for you, and I don't think I ever will."

Those few sentences were like a bullet through the heart. He couldn't even begin to describe what the foreign feeling was, but he suspected that Catherine knew it all too well. Forcing himself to nod, Vincent smiled a sad smile, dropping his hand to his side after a moment longer.

"It's alright, Catherine," he replied, honesty shadowing his words. "Take as long as you need."

Turning on his heel, Vincent walked towards the open balcony door; his heightened senses had already warned him of Heather's nearing arrival. He had only just grasped the handle, pulling the exit open, when he froze, caught up in the sound of her voice.

"Vincent," Catherine called quietly, her voice now only holding a hint of airiness. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Glancing back, he couldn't help but grin as he caught sight of her, standing in the exact place he had left her, her slender fingers resting carefully against her lips.

"Of course, Catherine; I'll always be here. I promise."

And with those few words still hanging in the air, Vincent Keller turned and began his trek down the fire escape, leaving Catherine Chandler blushing madly with the memory of their kiss burned freshly in her mind.

_I'll always be here. I promise._

_x-x-x_

**Now, this was my first time writing a fanfiction based on a TV show, and I know it was bad, but I'm actually proud of it. I honestly don't think Vincent would be sloppy and rough with their first kiss-I also don't think Catherine would say '_I love you_' and forgive him so easily. I think, had the kiss actually happened, they would act more like this-gentle and sincere. **

**Please read & review-it would mean a lot! (: Lemme know if you think I should write another BATB fanfic; I've been waiting a while to give it a go, and I want to see what feedback this will get.**


End file.
